nunca pense que tu me hicieras pensar asi
by Clow reed1
Summary: luego de hacer el "nunca pense que tu" me quedo dando vuelta la idea de ver que estaría haciendo Irumi ademas de molestar a Killua.. YAOI UF! desenpolve el capitulo de este fic, el final de Irumi y Hisoka años despues de su publicacion XD
1. Default Chapter

Nunca pensé que tu... (me hicieras pensar así)  
  
HisokaxIrumi  
  
Por Clow Reed   
  
Notas: =3 aquí se viene lo bueno... veamos... luego de hacer el "nunca pensé que tu" me quedo dando vueltas la idea de un punto de vista de Irumi... pues me pregunte donde y QUE estaría haciendo mientras molestaba a Killua (digo tendría mejores cosas que hacer)   
  
Hisoka: por supuesto!!!... yo siempre soy mejor cosa que hacer que molestar a su hermano... ne Irumi-chan!!!  
  
Irumi: ..... tengo que responder?  
  
Clow: ^^!  
  
Hisoka: O[]O....  
  
Clow: en fin.... aquí las pautas para que no se enreden...  
  
Los entre [ ] es el punto de vista de Irumi..  
  
Los entre { } son el punto de vista de Hisoka...  
  
[Amor?... como le es posible sentir esas cosas si nuestro entrenamiento resultaba y resulto satisfactorio, solo servíamos para matar... que tonto... aun servimos, no lo niegues Killua... entonces que tiene ese Gaki... en tan solo un año destruyotoda una vida de entrenamiento y condicionamiento para ser un asesino... en todo caso... todos tenemos nuestro lado oculto... o no?]  
  
-En que demonios estas pensando?... *Hisoka se sienta en la cama*  
  
-No mucho...  
  
-Tu hermano si que sabe ponerte de mal humor  
  
-*mirando a Hisoka fijamente* a veces pareciera que no fuera de la Familia Zoldick   
  
-*Gota* Gon es un chico bastante especial   
  
-Ni que lo digas... no puedo creer que un niño haya desecho un vida de entrenamiento  
  
-Gon es increíble... no te parece? *Hisoka sonríe*  
  
-No... no me lo parece... *Irumi le da la espalda a Hisoka*  
  
-*Hisoka se le acerca* Celoso? *lo abraza metiendo una mano en la entrepierna de Irumi*  
  
-Ya te dije que no siento esas cosas tan superficiales...  
  
[Otra de sus estúpidas sonrisas.... aunque no lo veo por estar de espaldas, siento su presencia, además de sus manos insatisfechas recorrer una zona que SI es capaz de sentir cosas superficiales como placer, Lujuria... mi inconsciente aun responde como quinceañero ante este acto, antes besos apasionados que correspondo... además debo reconocerlo... Hisoka sabe como hacerlo... sabe como hacer volar el resto de mi mente que aun mantiene algo de mi yo anterior... esas son cosas dignas de grabarse para la posteridad]  
  
-Hmmm Hi..soka... Aaaahhh... Motto...  
  
-*masturbandolo* Así que.. cada día me muestras mas facetas tuyas que nadie conoce?  
  
-Y para que?... mostrarlas a gente que no las sabe aprovechar?  
  
-Tienes razón... *le da un beso francés acomodándolo* (N/A: lo se! Suena ironico... XD un beso francés si Hisoka es francés... =P aunque en la versión jap, ni acento tiene)  
  
-"Y pensar que Killua piensa que para el sexo se necesita amor" tonterías... *arqueándose mientras Hisoka le mama el miembro*  
  
-Hmmm? Tonteras? *Hisoka se pone arriba de el* que demonios pensando mientras estas conmigo?!  
  
-Cosas que no necesitas saber... *lo mira con recelo*  
  
-Nada mejor que hacerle el amor a un miembro de la familia Zoldick...  
  
-A que vino eso? *Irumi lo mira confundido*   
  
-A que estas en otro mundo pensando en cualquier cosa menos que estas disfrutándolo... *cambiando su expresión* no me decepciones... Irumi...  
  
-*sonríe* por mas que quisieras matarme... sabes que ganaría...  
  
-No me hagas intentarlo... *Hisoka lo sujeta de las muñecas*  
  
-*acercándose* No se atreve señor Mago? *levanta una ceja*  
  
[Veremos si eres capaz... hazme olvidar lo que estoy pensando, hazme dedicarme a ti por entero y querer desear que me toques.... haz mierda los años de entrenamiento de la familia a quien debo obediencia... si no eres capaz... un de los dos morirá...]  
  
En su arrebato Hisoka comienza a forcejear con Irumi, aunque este último no había mucho, tal vez esperando una señal... al sentir el imponente miembro de Hisoka entrar en él con cierta violencia lo miro fijamente.  
  
-Omedeto...  
  
-·_·? Momento, por que me felicitas? *Hisoka se deja caer encima de Irumi luego de eyacular*  
  
-*abrazándolo* por nada... *temblando*  
  
-Estas loco...  
  
-*escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Hisoka* puede ser... se siente... extraño...  
  
-Irumi?  
  
-Hmm?  
  
-Estas.... llorando?  
  
[sorpresa... al caer en cuenta de que algo liquido cae por mis mejillas... ahora si... puedo sentir como mi entrenamiento de toda una vida va desapareciendo junto con el caer de mi lagrimas... soy capaz de llorar...]  
  
-~ Detente ~  
  
-~ Quien... dijo eso? ~  
  
-~ provocaras tu muerte.. si sigues así ~  
  
-~ padre?! ~  
  
-~ aunque no lo creas... quiero tu bien.. ya es hora de que lo sepas... ~  
  
-~ saber que? ~  
  
-*Hisoka mira fijamente a Irumi* otra ves esta hablando con alguien...   
  
-~ que no podrás volver a ser el Irumi de antes... por mas que quieras... en cuanto esos sentimientos salgan.. tu corazón.... se detendrá ~  
  
-*Irumi despierta de golpe* O.O!!! *respirando agitado*  
  
-Que paso?   
  
-..... nada... Hisoka...  
  
-Hmm?  
  
-Se que te sonara ridículo de mi boca... pero... gracias...  
  
{Gracias?... que ganas de haber comenzado a reírme, Irumi Zoldick dando las gracias... con el que se estuviera confesando luego de lo que hicimos lo hizo volver a su estado de siempre... bueno.. ahora estoy solo, después del "gracias" tomo su ropa y salió.. oh bueno... las cosas son mas simples cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio...}   
  
[DEMONIOS!!! Por me molesta tanto, quizás me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, su jueguito sexual... solo satisfago mis deseos mas primarios... que ironía... ahora resulta que no quería morir... y todo por que me abrió la curiosidad el saber que puedo llegar a sentir aparte de mis propias lagrimas... y aunque me signifique morir en el intento... que harías en mi lugar.. Killua?]  
  
Irumi caminaba por las nocturnas calles, quería hacer muchas cosas... volver a casa para pedir explicaciones... volver al cuarto con Hisoka... hasta ir a donde se encontraba Killua para preguntarle su opinión... esto si le resultaba gracioso e interesante... lo mas probable era que Killua le respondiera algo tan cursi como que siguiera su corazón.... y ahí es donde Irumi se preguntaba.... cual corazón?  
  
Luego de un rato pensando decidió regresar al hotel. Después de todo, aun tenía que terminar un trabajo junto al mago. Que para su sorpresa no estaba y en su lugar encontró un papel el que leyó atentamente.  
  
Fui a conseguir algo de información de la pre... digo... victima, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo así que si regresar antes que yo organizamos el trabajo... luego tu y yo debemos hablar seriamente...  
  
Atte  
  
Hichoka.. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca pensé que tu... (me hicieras pensar así)

HisokaxIrumi

Por Clow Reed

Notas: 3 aquí se viene lo bueno... veamos... luego de hacer el "nunca pensé que tu" me quedo dando vueltas la idea de un punto de vista de Irumi... pues me pregunte donde y QUE estaría haciendo mientras molestaba a Killua (digo tendría mejores cosas que hacer)

Al terminar de leer la carta Irumi miro fijamente hacía todos lados… que iba a hacer por mientras?, no encontró nada mas productivo que tomar un baño con sales y burbujas, aunque no lo pareciera era bastante pretencioso con su cuerpo.

Así fue como el pelirrojo lo encontró a la media hora después… Irumi se había quedado dormido en la tina.

- Irumi… -Sacudiendolo-

- -Abre un ojo- Hisoka?, que hora es?

- Es mas de las 12 de la noche… a que hora entraste a la tina?

- Como a las 11:30… creo

- Y que pensabas?, ponerte como pasa?

- Hmmm… -se pone de pie- como te fue con la información?

- Bien… hace siempre la misma rutina, te diría que va a resultar mas fácil de lo que pensamos…

- Ya veo… -secándose el pelo- Cuando es la mejor oportunidad?

- Hmmm veamos… podríamos matarlo en la noche, no tiene muchos guardias

- Bien –lo mira- que haremos por mientras?

- Tienes hambre?

- Algo…

- Que bien, mande a pedir la cena… aunque es un poco tarde…

- Aja… -saliendo del baño- te quedaras ahí?

- Ah? No –lo sigue-

Entrando a la pieza Irumi rió sarcásticamente ante la bandeja de comida que Hisoka había mandado a traer, era la misma receta que había hecho Hisoka en la segunda prueba del cazador.

- Pensé que te gustaría…

- Es comida, y tu no cocinas mal

- Eso es cierto… -sonríe- bueno, entonces comamos

Irumi asiente sentándose a comer, aquí fue donde Hisoka aprovecho sus "Encantos" con el Zoldick, dejándolo un tanto confundido cuando vio aparecer un tenedor con comida delante suyo… quiso reírse o quizás solo sonreír… pero una punzada en su corazón le recordó sus limites… Hisoka se dio cuenta.

- Irumi… te sientes bien… pensé que…

- Que? –toma el tenedor metiéndoselo a la boca- hmmm delicioso…

- Pensé que te había visto sonreír

- Desvarias…

- No me has querido decir lo que te pasa… algo te esta molestando

Irumi desvía la mirada, por primera vez sentía su muro destruirse… contarle o no a Hisoka… pasar al próximo nivel en la rara relación que tenía con el pelirrojo? Un nivel de intimidad que podía llevarlo a la muerte? Su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente alejándose del pelirrojo… como sea… su suerte estaba echada… y antes de que Hisoka se retirara le tomo la mano.

- Sigamos comiendo… tenemos que hablar…

- Esta bien… -Hisoka se sienta en la cama de nuevo-

- Tu no conoces los métodos de entrenamiento de la familia Zoldick…

- A que viene esa confesión?

- Yo… podría morir… si llego a desobedecer las reglas… estoy condenado a no poder sentir lo que no me sirva… ni siquiera se si puedo sentir placer… ahora que lo pienso… que suerte debe tener Killua… el… no fue un experimento… -suspira poniéndose de pie-

- Me sorprendes Irumi… al escucharte decir eso… sin rencor o envidia –se le acerca-

- Es demasiado fácil decir lo que pienso sin sentirlo… pero delante de mis padres siempre es mejor pensar antes de hablar.

El chico de pelo negro se acerco a la ventana mirando la iluminada cuidad que los rodea… para Hisoka su compañero de trabajo sigue siendo un enorme enigma; tal vez por eso seguía a su lado y de solo pensar en el día que la mascara que tanto atraía a Hisoka de Irumi se caería… la sangre le hervía… su corazón raramente se oprimía pero no de excitación como en sus cacerías… un golpe en el muro saco a Irumi de sus propios pensamientos… y de una decisión que cambiaría su vida sin vuelta atrás.

- Que te paso, Hisoka?

- -se acerca a Irumi con determinación- Quieres saber lo que me pasa?... Irumi… -lo toma de los hombros con fuerza- no… no voy a permitir que cometas semejante estupidez.

- -levanta la ceja- No estas en posición de prohibirme nada…

- Es ese entrenamiento perfecto el que me mantenía a tu lado…soñaba con el día en que la mascara de Irumi Zoldick se cayera a mil pedazos…

- A sabiendas de que sería la primera y la ultima vez que vería semejante acontecimiento?

- No

- Que? De que hablas? El poderoso Hisoka arrepintiéndose de terminar de jugar con su muñeco de turno?

- Pues el poderoso Hisoka quiere seguir jugando… no quiero que mueras Irumi

- Por que?

Ni una palabra mas de la boca de Hisoka, la respuesta a la pregunta de Irumi vendría en la pasión y descontrol que el pelirrojo desato a la hora de despojarlo de su ropa, besándolo quizás por cuanta vez el cuerpo desnudo del moreno a quien tenia apoyado en la pared… sintiendo como su corazón se descontrolaba… latiendo mas rápido que nunca… haciéndolo mas sensible a todas las caricias que su "compañero" de trabajo le proporcionaba.

- -Gimiendo- Hisoka… calmate… onegai.. aaahh no..

- -Introduciendo dos dedos en el ano de Irumi jugando- Dime una buena razón… -moviendo los dedos-

- Yo… hmmm..

Hisoka no sigue escuchando los intentos de Irumi por darle una razón, llevándose el miembro de este a la boca en tanto sus dedos seguían jugando… por otro lado el mismo ya estaba bastante excitado solo con oír los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes del Zoldick comprendiendo que apoyado en la pared no aguantaría mas.

Lo próximo que pudo sentir Irumi era como su cuerpo era depositado en la cama sin dejar de ser acariciado… no podía seguir conteniendo sus respiración… sus latidos… ni el deseo que lo apoderaba comenzando a gemir mas fuerte pidiéndole al pelirrojo que no se detuviera, terminando por condenarse.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Hisoka, recordaba tan perfectamente como había sido la noche anterior… aunque no podía ni sabía si debía llamarlo amor, lo que sentía por Irumi Zoldick era algo así… hasta ahí no habría problema… aquello comenzó cuando a su lado no se encontraba el primogénito de la familia de asesinos… y mirándolo desde un oscuro rincón lo observaba la cabeza de aquella familia… Silva Zoldick.

- Usted… -Hisoka lo mira sintiéndose un poco intimidado-

- Pensé que preguntarías por Irumi –lo mira fijamente-

- Yo…

- Esta muerto

- QUE?!

- Lo mataste

- -poniéndose de pie- Como puede decir eso?

- Lo que oíste, Irumi no debía traspasar aquella barrera del condicionamiento y si lo hizo –acercándosele- fue por tu culpa

- Irumi…

- Supongo que ahora quedaste satisfecho con destruir por primera y ultima vez la mascara que tanto te atraía…

Tal y como siempre Silva Zoldick desapareció de entre las sombras como había llegado… el corazón de Hisoka se estremeció… ahora podía reconocerlo como dolor… sufría por la muerte de Irumi… sufría porque…

- Dios… -tapándose la cara con las manos- Que hice?... yo… debí decirlo… debí decirlo… -mirando una de las agujas de Irumi-

Aunque ahora supiera los verdaderos sentimientos hacía Irumi, aún no podía decirlo… aquel sentimiento… las lagrimas comenzaba a salir de su rostro… por primera vez… mirando fijamente la aguja que tenía frente a el… la decisión tomada, acabaría con la vida del asesino de Irumi…

El blanco que debían matar Irumi y Hisoka quedo libre sin saberlo, tal vez debía agradecer los acontecimientos que llevaría a la muerte de ambos asesinos…

Killua se entero de la noticia días mas tarde de boca de su padre… también del suicidio de Hisoka, lamentándolo de cierta manera, que podía hacerse… cada cual demostraba el amor a su manera… sin saber que para Irumi aquellos intentos de sentimientos le traerían la muerte.

Fin.


End file.
